Adopted By Xenomorphs
by Noella50881
Summary: A teen gets adopted by Xenomorphs.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

Adopted by Xenomorphs. This is one of my reviewers' suggestions. Thanks goes to _Kyrie Twilight_ for your suggestion. :) I hope you enjoy this story.

-00-

Elizabeth's POV

I've been through worse circumstances before and running away from home seemed like a good idea. You see, why would a 13 year old teen run away from home? Well, it wasn't because I was bored. It was because I was left to my own devices. My foster parents didn't care how I lived, what I ate, and what grades I had in school. They just didn't give a care except for their son, Andrew.

Before all this, let me just tell you how I managed to run away. I waited until they were all asleep. My foster father drank himself to sleep and luckily, he was a heavy sleeper or I would've been found by him and then beaten. I've had my fair share of bruises, belt lashes, and so forth. I covered my arms in long sleeve shirts during all types of weather. It could be hot and humid, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone seeing what my foster father did. I kept my bruises a secret anyway. I had packed most of my long sleeve shirts and jeans. I didn't wear dresses, flip flops, or sandals. I always wore cheap or worn down hand me down shoes.

I sneaked into the kitchen and stole some money. They spent the state funds on themselves, and never on me. All I was doing was taking the state funds that should've been spent on me for clothes and shoes. Nothing mattered when I stuck the 300 into my pocket. It should be enough to buy me a food, water, and perhaps some clothes. I went to the front door, all the while, keeping my ears open. I opened the door when I heard a loud snore and then a cough. I didn't freeze and walked out of the front door. I closed the door silently and walked down the porches steps to the sidewalk. Then I looked at the house and then ran away to school.

-0-

I ran all the way from school to the colony's local cargo bay, where I found a crate to hide in. While I was inside the crate, I took a small flashlight from my coat and inspected the recent bruises I have gotten from the bully's at school. After seeing that I wasn't bleeding this time, I turned my flashlight off and started to fall asleep as the pain started to hurt less.

-0-

My box shuddered and I heard voices, "Hoist it up! Slowly! Gently!" A man ordered. "We want this entrapment cage in good shape!"

I heard a many clangs and I shivered when I realized this wasn't a good idea after all. The cargo hold would be colder than the rest of the ship. I reached up and tried to push the lid off, but I couldn't. I thought,_"Shibbit."_

Then I felt the acceleration of the ship and I fell to my back, knocking myself into unconsciousness.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Sorry so short, but it's bound to get longer. Don't forget to review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Adopted by Xenomorphs. This is one of my reviewers' suggestions. Thanks goes to _Kyrie Twilight_ for your suggestion. :) I hope you enjoy this story.

-0-

When I came to, I saw nothing but darkness and then I remembered I had hidden in a crate and on the way to some kind of planet or place. I heard voices and then curses. How long was I was out? Was I out for days? Or weeks? Well, I know I didn't hit my head that hard. Well, that'd be lying. If anything, the strong headache made me confused. I closed my eyes and licked my dry lips. My saliva dried out and I was thirsty! I sat up gingerly wincing in pain. Pained gasps and moans later, I looked through my short supply of food. I cursed my luck when I realized that I had forgotten to pack water. _"Swell! Shaddit!" _I thought.

I licked my lips again, trying to figure out something with my dry mouth. I took a piece of food and chewed it. That might help my dry mouth. Yes. It did. I ate my first little piece of food since being in the crate. I also had to go to the bathroom. Again, I said, "Shaddit!"

-0-

Then I heard this alarm ringing through the entire ship. I shuddered and curled into a tighter ball. I heard this hissing noise outside my crate, followed by these blood curdling screams. I froze, my breathing hitched and I shifted to my side, wincing when I shifted on a rib that had to have been bruised. I rarely lay on my side. It just hurt too much and I stifled a sob. I moved to my back, relieving myself from the pain. I heard more hissing noises and then another blood curdling scream from somewhere.

I don't know how long I stayed there before everything went quiet. I needed to get out of here and fast. I was running out on my luck now. I heard something next to my crate and froze. _"Shaggit!" _I thought.

_"What? Who said that? I want to know who said that?" _A new voice asked in my thoughts. I jumped, hitting my head. "Ouch!" I yelped. Then I heard a flurry of movement outside the crate. I stopped moving whatsoever as I listened to the flurry of movement. 'Boom', 'bang', 'boom', 'bang', 'crash'. I stiffened up as claws came into contact with my crate. I looked up fearfully and then the lid was taken away bits and pieces. I stared into the faces or maws of several ugly beings. Dim light shined into my crate and I saw no eyes and a black banana shaped head. The thing looming over me opened it's large maw and I saw a second set of teeth that opened and closed. It's second mouth shot forward, but then it stopped on my nose. I froze, realizing I was holding my breath.

_"Who are you?" _It demanded.

"I'm Elizabeth." My voice small and scared. "Are you going to hurt me?"

_"No. You may be useful." _The voice sounded female.

_"You're not going to hurt me?"_ Elizabeth asked.

_"No."_

_"What are you? I haven't ever seen you?"_

_"I am known as the Queen. My species is called Xenomorphs, termed by HUMANS!" _The voice said 'humans' bitterly.

_"I'm human-"_

_"You're a human child. My kind doesn't normally hurt humans, but since they have trespassed on my home world, I've got no choice but to transform those humans into my own. I will allow you to live with us only to learn about your kind."_

_"I've got to go to the bathroom really bad. I've been holding it for a while."_

_"You will be guided by my Praetorian to your quarters. Hopefully, you will enlighten us a little about your parents. and how you came into this crate."_

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long awaited update. I've hit a rock and a hard place. :) Severe writer's block's the rock and a hard place.

-0-

My Praetorian guard took me to a room that had been used as a nesting chamber. "What's this?" I asked, once the Praetorian guard set me down.

_"Your new room."_ The Praetorian said.

"No. Really. What's this room? What was it used for?" I asked, looking around at the old webbing surrounding the room. It covered the whole room.

_"It was used as an old nesting chamber when the Queen used it."_

"So how am I to clean it? It's got all this web stuff all around-"

_"That's your bedding." _

"Seriously?" I asked, turning to the Praetorian. "How am I supposed to sleep in that? It doesn't even look like it'll support me. It's not even a hammock!"

_"Watch!" _The Praetorian walked over me and I watched as she grabbed the webbing and bunched it up to make a large webbed thing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious. Something resembling silk spewed forth from the Praetorian's mouth. "Seriously! That's-"

_"Silk?" _The Praetorian asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah. That's about what I was going to say. Isn't that gonna be a bit sticky like a spiderweb?"

_"It's not sticky. Come see." _

"It's wet then."

_"Hardly. The only thing that'll be hard is the sides. The middle will be like a cloud." _

I shook my head. "There's no way I'm sleepin' in that thing!" I said.

_"Trust me. You will because you aren't heading to the ship any time soon." _

"Well, just be sure to have one of your friends get me several blankets, a sheet, a pillow, and where's the bathroom? I really have to go." I said, crossing my legs.

The Praetorian turned to me and gestured to another small alcove. "Oh no. Don't tell me that's where I'm going to go. I need a sink to-"

_"Stop being such a baby. There's a place in that small alcove with a small running river. Use it." _The Praetorian scolded.

I was taken aback and climbed toward the alcove. There were several holes and a small river to the side. "I can bathe in the river. But where's the toilet?" I asked.

I heard a hiss and growl from behind me. _"Just go where ever you want." _The Praetorian growled.

"Great!" I muttered. "Just great." I needed to go anyway so I looked around hastily and found a small cave. I crawled through the cave and found a small room. It looked like it hadn't been used so I used it for my business. When I was done, I crawled back through the cave and into the alcove. I looked to see my 'bed' ready. It looked like a hammock. But how was it hanging? Then I saw two rope-like structures hanging from the walls.

_"So, do you care to tell me why you were in that crate?" _

My heart pounded in my chest. "I ran away." I said softly.

_"Why were you in the crate?" _

"I didn't want anyone to find me and bring me back to my-um, foster parents."

_"What is wrong with your foster parents?" _The Queen asked.

"They didn't care about me. All they wanted was the government check. They didn't even bother to buy me clothing and shoes."

_"So you thought running away would solve your problems?"_

"Yes. I spent most of my time trying to prove that I'm worth it. I made straight A's, but sometimes I made an occasional B. If I didn't bring home a good report card, they'd beat me, tell me I'm not good enough." I swallowed a lump. "I did everything I could to make them love me. I tried-" I trailed off, rubbing my eyes. "I-can't talk anymore." I retreated several steps away from the hammock. I looked around the room for a place to sit down, but everything looked covered in that stuff. I looked down at my shoes. My shoes were covered in that stuff. I didn't even know it. I groaned and turned to leave. The Praetorian that had been with me wasn't there. I saw the open door and I ran for it. I didn't care anymore, but hearing several screeches from behind me, I didn't bother to look to know I was being chased. I kept running through all the corridors, but there was an issue. I was running blindly and knew that I wouldn't be able to find my way out of here. I shook my negative thoughts as I ran. I bumped into a large Xenomorph and fell backwards onto one of the many bruises on my back. I hissed through my teeth when I landed. The Xenomorph spun around and hissed at me. Then the Xenomoprh began walking toward me, hissing. I realized I was in deep trouble now. I heard another hissing from behind me. Then the other Xenomorph hissed one final time before jumping up and running above me. I turned around on my hands and knees to see the Praetorian.

_"Not wise." _The Praetorian admonished.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for reviewing. :)

-0-

_"Not wise." _The Praetorian scolded.

I gulped and slowly got to my feet. I felt sick and for some odd reason cold. I didn't feel like talking and what I really wanted was to go back to the ship and take a hot shower to make myself feel warmer and to find new shoes. I shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry?" I said, my voice low. "I just want to go take a warm shower and see about some new clothes. My shoes are ruined in this stuff-and I can't clean that stuff off in my room. Maybe you can-let me go to the ship and then you can keep an eye on me that way. I can take care of myself. I've taken care of myself when I was with my foster parents."

The Praetorian's voice was cold, _"No. If you cannot accept your new fate, then you will be useful for a host." _

I shivered at her words and rubbed my arms as goosebumps emerged.

_"Now! You will return to your room. If you need help cleaning it, then you ask. You do not attempt to run away."_

The Praetorian grabbed me without asking for permission and took me back that room. I wanted to hide when I was set down, but the Praetorian stopped and began to roll up the rest of the webbing and everything else that wasn't supposed to be in there. The room was cleaner than it had been. The Praetorian turned her head to me and ordered, _"Remain in your room." _The Praetorian didn't wait for a reply before she left.

I looked around my now clean room. It was completely devoid of anything human. I looked over at the alcove and decided that would be the closest thing to privacy. So I made my way up there. I took off my shoes, grimacing at the smell. "Phew. I do need a warm shower. Wonder if this river's warm." I bent down and felt the water. It was warm. I looked around the room and wondered what harm it'd be if I were to take a dip? I undressed and slipped into the water. It felt good to my bruises and everything else. I felt warm, but wondered what I was going to do when I came out. I took a deep breath and went under the water. I hadn't been under the water for more than a minute before a clawed hand reached down and grabbed me. I opened my eyes to see the Praetorian, standing there. I gasped and asked, "What?"

_"You were drowning!" _

"No I wasn't drowning." I retorted.

_"Then what were you doing?" _The Praetorian asked.

"I was relaxing."

_"Relaxing? You were under the water and you did not come up for air."_

"That's because I can hold my breath."

_"It is dangerous for you to hold your breath for such a long time." _

"It felt good and I know how to swim."

_"Well, do not that again." _

The Praetorian grabbed my arm and dragged me down from the alcove. _"I forbid you from going up to that alcove! If you do it again, you will be webbed for a time out." _

I winced in pain. "Yes Ma'am." I said.

The Praetorian let go of my arm and left. I looked at my arm noticing some scratches made by the Praetorian's grip. I ripped the bottom of my shirt and wrapped my arm up. I sat down underneath the webbed bed and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

-0-

Sorry so short. Don't forget to review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. My stories seem to have a 'world of their own'.

-0-

I rubbed my stomach as another grumble resounded through my room. After getting chewed out more than twice, I didn't want to provoke the Praetorian's anger. She had already warned me once not to attempt escape and go over to the alcove. Outside of my room, it was very quiet. I wondered if they were asleep and I stood up and went to the door. I stood in the door frame, pondering how to get the 'right' attention from the Praetorian.

"Um." I said timidly. "Hello? Anyone out there?"

My voice echoed. I shook my head, feeling stupid. "Look! I'm not going anywhere until I get a straight forward answer!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls and through the corridor. "Hey! I'm talking to you! I know you're out there!" I heard shuffling. "I can hear you out there! I'm not deaf!"

The shuffling stopped. I looked around for the Praetorian. "No name alien lady?" I asked. "Is that you?"

No response.

"Ha ha! That's funny!" I said, looking at the small spidery thing skittering across the floor. Then it stopped and turned to me. I began to feel a little nervous and began retreating into the room, "Um, you go ahead and go find something else."

Then suddenly, it leaped into the air, it's spider-like legs extended to me. I let out a startled shriek when the Praetorian emerged in front of me with a hiss at the spider thing. I jumped back and landed unceremoniously onto the webbed bed. It swung back and forth like a hammock. I struggled to stop it from swinging back and forth.

The Praetorian hissed at the spider and it scampered off out of my room and I lay there. The Praetorian turned her head to me and sniffed me. "I'm fine."

_"Those are called 'Face-huggers'. They clasp onto your face, forcing you to open your-"_

Instead of acknowledging her, I stared at her in shock for a minute before launching myself into the Praetorian's arms. "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't know you were still here!"

-0-

The Praetorian hissed, feeling weird. Humans rarely showed any emotion except to scream when they burst forth from their hosts. The Praetorian felt a different feeling toward the human. The Praetorian sensed something off within the human. There were old injuries. The Praetorian gently pried the human off her to sniff her front. The human tensed and tried to squirm from her clawed grasp.

"You're hurting me."

The Praetorian released her and stiffened. _"Who did this to you?" _

"It's the past."

_"You have injuries! Who did this and do not lie_!"

"I deserved it. I was a bad girl-"

_"No one deserves any type of punishment or injuries. WHO did this?" _

"My foster parents."

_"If they come looking for you, you will be protected at all costs." _Another voice cut in through my thoughts. I jumped when I realized that the Queen had heard through the Praetorian.

"So I'm here to stay?" She asked.

_"Yes." _

The Praetorian looked at her and turned to leave, but the girl's voice stopped her. "Wait! I-I'm hungry. Could I go have something to eat?"

_"Remain here. I will be back soon."_

"Are you going to the ship?"

_"Yes. There is food there." _

"Let me come. I don't want to be alone. I'll stay next to you."

_"Very well." _

"Really? I can go?"

_"Yes. If you do what we tell you." _

"Great! Thanks."

The Praetorian gestured to her back. The girl climbed up on her back and settled herself between the shoulder blades. She clutched them tightly. _"Loosen your grip." _She felt the grip relax. Then the Praetorian ran through the corridors, followed by several drones.

"How come they're coming?"

_"Gathering team." _

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to drop a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing if you did. Enjoy! :)

-0-

"How come you don't get names?" I asked. "I've got one. So did all your hosts. I'm Elizabeth, remember?"

_"I know your name's Elizabeth."_

"Then how come you don't use it?"

_"We don't use names very often." _

"Oh. Well, maybe you should-"

_"Be quiet! You're going to attract things we don't need."_

"Like what?" I whispered.

_"You don't want to find out." _

I frowned at this and jumped when I various metal all over the place and the smell of ozone. I stiffened when I smelled not only ozone, but other things. The Praetorian paused and so did the others. The Praetorian hissed softly, turning this way and that as if directing the drones to various tasks. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice lower than usual.

_"Shush, Elizabeth." _The Praetorian said.

I went quiet and noticed that all the previous wildlife, birds, bug noises, and such were all quiet. The Praetorian slowly went forward and I gripped the spike in front of me again. Then suddenly, the Praetorian jumped upwards into a large tree. Then the Praetorian reached up and grabbed my shirt and pulled me from her. _"Stay here." _The Praetorian told me. _"And keep quiet. Do NOT make any noise whatsoever! No matter what happens." _

The Praetorian dangled me to make sure I had listened. _"Understand?" _

I nodded. _"Good!" _Settling me onto the thick branch, I watched the Praetorian jump and land effortlessly down into the brush. I followed the Praetorian with my eyes until she left the area. I sat there for a moment before deciding to try to climb down the tree. I went to move, but I felt a jab of pain in my head. I sat still, thinking the Praetorian knew what I was attempting. I grinned. I tried again and felt the same jab of pain. I bit my lip and moved toward the thick tree stem. I sat back and waited.

"Stuck inside these four walls..." I sang under my breath.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _I stiffened and held my breath as I heard the tell tale signs of footsteps. _Grrr! Ack! Ack! _I looked all around frantically, trying to find out what sounded like an animal. I saw a green creature walking through the brush. Brush? I watched the creature and at that time, my stomach decided to give my position with a loud growl. I clutched my stomach and my eyes widened when the green creature's yellowy eyes looked up into the tree. It gave a loud, _"Squeee! Squeee!" _I heard a lot of crunches from below me and I saw ten to twenty yellow eyes staring at me. I saw sharp teeth, green leathery faces, and yellowy drool dripped from their mouths. I watched in horror as one them started scaling upwards. The creature's claws were sharp enough to climb toward me, hungry eyes watching every move. I opened my mouth to scream, but it caught in my throat. It was then I moved forward, away from the trunk. It screeched a high pitched scream. I looked at the creature, noticing it ever so closer. It jumped onto the branch I was on and I retreated away from the creature. I stared at the creature, it's sharp toothed mouth open, and drool running down it's chin. It began to come forward, slowly digging into the tree branch. I stepped backwards, keeping my eye on it. I tried to scream again and this time I let out scream when it jumped forward. I closed my eyes, bracing for it's claws to impale me. I opened an eye to see it gone. I looked down and saw the creatures retreating.

It was then I heard a rattling breath behind me. I slowly turned my head to see a 7 foot creature. My heart skipped a beat and I stepped backwards, but I misjudged a step and fell off the branch.

-0-

Oooh! A cliffie! Don't forget to review. Can anyone guess who the 7 foot creature is?


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks and 'cookies and candies' goes to: _

_metalatron-she-lives: _Yep

_MrsJadeRatchet: _Yes

_Teshy: _Yea

_Autobot-Bre: _Yeah

_Xenomorpher: _Yeppers

and whoever else reviewed...thank you and enjoy the story.

-0-

I clenched my eyes closed, but didn't feel the pull of gravity. When I opened an eye, I saw I was dangling on to metal rod being held by something above me. I saw a huge humanoid man with dreadlocks and a black face mask. It let out a low guttural growl before pulling me upwards towards him. Then he swung me forward and grabbed onto me so I was against his massive chest. I fought against the man and he growled in warning. I stiffened and he took off running tree to tree. I hadn't any clue where he was taking me. It seemed he didn't get tired or out of breath. Suddenly, he landed in front of a clearing. Setting me down, he kept a hand on me while he bent down and began typing something on his wrist. It looked strange to me, but a shimmering ship appeared in front of us. He pushed me forward and I don't know what came over me, but I knew if I went on that ship, I wouldn't be able to go back to my Xenomorph family.

The humanoid man pushed me forward toward the ship. I fought and then remembered stomping on people's feet hurt. So I tried that, but the human creature growled another warning, not at all amused by my actions. Instead, it waved a finger in front of my face. I tried something else. I lifted my leg up to the groin area, and he countered my attack with a sidestep and my foot hit his strong covering. This time, I fell down, holding my foot as I fought back tears, and I heard laughter from all around me.

Suddenly, a loud piercing shriek sounded from the forest behind us. Wait? Forest? The humanoid turned to the forest and spun around bellowing something to whoever was behind me. I didn't have time to say anything before I was picked up and slung over a shoulder. I struggled and began beating something's back. But it didn't seem to be doing anything. I gave up and was taken to a large room with a large bed. The humanoid swung me over and I landed on the bed. I shot up and ran for the door, but something grabbed my arm and tossed me back onto the bed.

"Ki'cte." A voice growled. (Enough)

I slipped off the bed and ran toward the door again, but met the same fate. Then I felt a vibration through the bed and I stiffened in fear! They were going to take me with them! And then take me back to my foster parents.

_"Help! I'm scared!" _I spoke in my mind, hoping someone would hear.

_"We're here." _The voice said, but it didn't sound like the Praetorian guardian. It sounded like a drone.

_"Who are you?" _

_"We're here. We'll find you, young one. How is it you can understand Xenomorph Hive Mind?"_

_"I don't know. I just want to go back-" _ I heard a whistle and turned to see the humanoid man standing there. It studied me.

"Yautja." It said in a voice that sounded hoarse and guttural. A sharp digit pointed to it's chest. "Yautja." It repeated.

I stared at the humanoid man and then said, "Ugly." I pointed towards it. "You Ugly!"

It growled and then began removing it's facemask. What I saw terrified me and I screamed. I saw yellow eyes, crab-like face with these mandibles flared out in aggravation. Then it imitated my scream, bending forward, with a glint of amusement in it's eyes. I screamed myself hoarse and thirsty. Ugly laughed. "Ooman's entertaining."

I heard a growl and Ugly paused to turn around. Another Ugly stood there, arms crossed. Ugly I bowed and then left. Ugly II walked into the room. "Ooman." He said, pointing to me. "Yautja." Pointing to himself.

"Ugly II!"

"Ki'cte!" Ugly II ordered.

"What?"

-0-

G'krath uncrossed his arms and engaged his translator for the ooman girl in front of him. She was a discourteous pup so far. He wasn't going to let her be discourteous any further. There would be no telling what Elder Guankwei would do if the pup sassed him or even back talked.

He walked toward the pup and shook his finger in front of her face again. This was the second time she had been discourteous to him.

"Ki'cte!"

The pup glared at him defiantly and stuck her tongue out at him. How dare she!

G'krath grabbed the ooman pup and drew her over his knees.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" G'krath was unprepared for her scream of pain. Using his facemask, he scanned her and found numerous injuries that weren't quite healed. Helping her up, he noticed her red face, tears rolling in torrents, and then felt his pump soften. G'krath was angry, but not at the pup. He decided to try to calm her. He reached over and grabbed her arms. He drew her close and settled her onto his lap. He began rubbing small circles on her back, trying to be gentle in his motions. G'krath felt her relaxing into him and her sobs began to wane. He felt her relax even more and then found out she had fallen asleep against his chest. He gently rolled up the shirt she was wearing and saw the numerous bruises and cuts from sharp objects. G'krath wondered what the pup went through with those Xenomorphs. He picked up the pup and drew back the fur on his bed. He laid the pup on the bed and covered her up. Then he left his room and went down the hall towards the med-bay. Once there, the ships' medic stood over one of his brethren, repairing the septic bite from one of the planet's inhabitants.

"G'krath. What is it? Are you injured?"

"No. I am fine." G'Krath said. "We found a ooman pup on the hunt and has injuries."

His medic straightened up and said, "Ooman pup? On a hunt? How did a ooman pup come to this planet?"

"I will find out when the pup wakes up. I need you to examine this pup for extensive injuries."

"Where is the pup?"

"In my quarters."

The medic nodded. "I will be there momentarily."

G'krath nodded. "If she wakes and gives you any trouble, do not try to discipline her with a swat."

The medic cocked his head. "Ooman pup a female?"

"Yes."

The medic nodded. "Have you tried speaking to her in her language?"

"No. But my actions to show her her misbehavior's not acceptable didn't do anything. When I went to swat her, she screamed out in pain. I am not a medic, but I know when a pup has been mistreated. What she was doing in an Kainde Amedha territory is a good question."

-0-

Thank you for reading...and don't forget to review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Updates will be slower than before. My laptop decided to break on me, therefore, most of the original stories are on hold. Sorry about the delay. The newer stories can be written on my main computer. I've got three. One without any Internet connection, is ten years old and two with Internet: The laptop and the main computer. It's a terrible thing to happen and with NANO writing month one month away and this happens. And Allie, my bearded dragon's sneezing more than twice a day from a respiratory infection. Plus, I've been sneezing myself. Hello, allergy and asthma season! :( Again, I apologize for the delay and the broken laptop...that's going to be fixed...next month hopefully. If not, then oh well, NANO can wait another year. :)

Thank you for those who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

-0-

G'Krath walked up the hallway to the command bridge. The ship was very large, but he knew where he was going. Turning left, he walked up to a door and keyed in his code. The door swoosh open, revealing four large steps leading to the command bridge. The room had an eerie red glow with bits of orange here and there coming from various screens. Five young warriors were in the room speaking to the Elder about their findings. When the Elder looked at G'Krath, he dismissed the young warriors and walked over to G'Krath. The Elder clapped him on the back and asked, "Is the ooman female safe?" G'Krath returned the gesture.

"Yes, Elder. She's safe."

"Good. Has she told you anything about how she came to this planet?"

"No, Elder. She is an disobedient pup."

"That is unacceptable." the Elder said. "No disobedience will be tolerated. I will see that she is punished."

"I have a solution." G'Krath. "I have found her and she is in a state of shock. She has also been mistreated. I have asked our Medic to look at her injuries. Some of the injuries are old and some are new. It is not a good idea to punish her as I have tried. She screamed in pain. I do not know how she obtained those injuries, Elder, but some of them resemble belt marks and there are purple angry welts all over her body. It is amazing that she is able to move around without a single wince."

"She could be hiding her pain."

"I believe so."

"Very well. Care for the ooman pup and report any changes in behavior. I will not see her until she has learned the customs of the Yautja."

G'Krath nodded, "Yes, Elder. I intend to teach her what to do and not to do. I will not have her misbehaving around you."

"You may go." The Elder said.

G'Krath left the command bridge and decided to visit the cafeteria. He needed to find something for the ooman pup to eat without getting ill and he knew she couldn't eat things raw as they enjoyed a raw piece of meat every so often. They knew about oomans since having to hunt them on their hunting trials. G'Krath also knew that they needed fruits and vegetables. He knew which ones she could eat. He began cooking up a meal for the ooman pup.

-0-

When I awoke, another ugly came into my room with various tools in his grasp. I took one look at the tools and jumped off the bed. Ugly III looked dismayed and dropped his tools onto a nearby table. I screamed when he reached for me. I kept running around the room, looking for a way out of the room. Ugly III blocked the door, using his big arms to block me. Ugly III growled. "Ki'cte." But I wasn't listening nor was I sure of the word.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled, throwing things I could find at Ugly III. I picked up a knife sitting on a table and pointed it to him.

Ugly III paused in the middle of the room. Ugly III looked like he was doing something before speaking in English, "Put the knife down. I am not here to hurt you, ooman pup."

"No!" I said. "You're not touching me with those things?"

"I have to see to the extent of your injuries, ooman pup."

"You're not touching me. I don't care! I'm leaving here-"

"You have nowhere to go and you are not on the planet now."

"You're a liar! Everyone-"

"Am I? Put down the knife and I will show you you are not on the planet anymore."

"It's my knife. I found it."

"No. It is not your knife. It is G'Krath's knife. You need to put it down before he comes in here and disciplines you for taking it. Warriors and Non-warriors are not allowed to touch their weapons."

"I don't care!" I said. This Ugly III knew the English Language well and if he could speak, I could manipulate him into doing things my way. Ugly III had to be a male.

"Put down the knife, pup. You will get hurt."

I looked at the sharp weapon, noticing the grooves and teeth. It could rip through skin. "Put it down. It is very dangerous." I looked at Ugly III. "You do not want to cut yourself. I am here to tend to your injuries and see how extensive they are. Understand, pup?"

I looked at the knife again and took a deep breath and swallowed nervously. My hand began shaking as I put it down. It clattered on the table. "I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Now, can I examine your injuries?"

"You won't touch me with those things over there?"

"I will not have to unless there is an infection."

"Okay." I said and slowly walked over to Ugly III.

"Sit on the bed and let's lift your outer garment."

"No. I-"

"I have to see your back. G'Krath has informed me you have several cuts and bruises on your back. I need to see them."

I rolled my shirt up, but only gave him my lower back. I didn't want him to see anything else. "I will be putting some healing salve on your back. You have infected cuts here and there. Did you not see a medic for these?"

"Medic?"

"Yes. Ooman doctor?"

"No. What's a ooman? Why does everyone call me ooman? And what's that language you speak? What's a Ki'cte?"

"Ooman is a our word for human, our language is called 'Yautjan' and Ki'cte means enough."

"Oh. What are you again?"

"We are Yautja."

"Oh." I felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing in something cool to my back. Then I felt something being laid on my back and pressed gently. I winced when the hand landed on a particular painful spot. "Ow."

"I am sorry. You have broken ribs. You need to rest in this bed and not move. I will need to see your stomach area."

I move backwards and lay down. The Medic or doctor applied more salve. "Who did this to you?"

"My parents."

"Are they alive or are they hosts?"

"Yes, they're alive. Are you going to hunt them down for doing this to me?"

"We are going to bring this up to the Elder and G'Krath needs to know who did this to you."

I looked at the Yautja. "You're nice."

"Thank you. Now, rest."

"Wait! Can't you stay here with me?" I asked.

"No. I have to go back to my Med-Bay to compile a report about your conditions. Rest, ooman pup."

"Wait! What's your name? I didn't get it."

"G'areth."

"Why strange names? Why not go with Gareth?"

G'areth chuckled. "Funny ooman and their names. Rest, ooman pup." G'areth gathered his tools and left the room.

I shook my head and said to myself. "I just want to go back home."

_"Do not fear, young human. We are here for you." _

_"Where are you?"_

_"You will see us momentarily. We are in the air vents. We will help you when the time's right."_

__-0-

Well, that's all I can write for now. Gotta go check on my bearded dragon. (She's improving a little each day.)


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a long time since I've updated my story, Adopted by Xenomorphs. Things are progressing real slow because I haven't fixed my laptop computer yet. I've got ideas, but they're all mixed up together. Oh well, maybe now, I can write something because it's quiet and peaceful. (Unless you account for a restless bearded dragon who's going through a head, beard, and eye shed.) Well, on-wards to the story. :) Enjoy!

-0-

Elizabeth's POV

_"When are they coming to get me?" _I thought.

_"Soon. Have patience, little one." _The same voice said. _"Soon." _

"How can they know what I'm thinking?" I wondered aloud to myself. _"Still in the vents?" _

_"Of course, little one. We're still in the vents. Where else can we be?" _

The voice sounded amused in a weird way. Were I really amusing to these things?

_"Little one. You are different from the humans we use as hosts. You can hear hive speech. Now, do be patient." _

I frowned at this, noticing the for the first time since being on-board this ship, I haven't had any pain. None from my ribs and bruises that were on my body. I had known they were there in the first place and they were always a constant reminder of pain. There simply was no pain and I began to feel exhausted. The bed was much more comfortable and I found myself drifting between consciousness and warmth. A strange cold enveloped me as I tried to breathe. I heard the voice one last time, _"Little one-" _before succumbing to unconsciousness.

-0-

Floating through my dreams, I heard hurried voices in a different language, the sound of a heart monitor, unexplained warmth, and what was that in my mouth? I found it hard to talk and tried to breathe on my own, only to find it harder. Something was doing my breathing for me.

_"Little one? Is that you? What were you thinking?" _The voice scolded.

_"What?" _I asked, confused.

_"You were unconscious when we came out to get you. Then G'Krath came and found you lying still." _

_"I don't understand. I felt so exhausted."_

_"You succumbed to your injuries. You were practically not breathing."_

_"How?" _

_"We're not sure. But perhaps we shouldn't move you too soon until G'areth can figure out what happened."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Well. We're in need of some new hosts. Have any clue who we can use for now?"_

I chuckled in my sleep.

-0-

G'areth and G'Krath looked at the Ooman pup. She was still in her unexplained unconsciousness and it puzzled both Yautja as to why the pup was laughing in her sleep. "Dreaming? While unconscious?" G'areth surmised.

"Maybe she's sleeping now." G'Krath said.

"Perhaps. It still doesn't explain why she wasn't breathing when you arrived. I mean to find out."

"Unless her ribs are broken and one of them punctured her lung." G'Krath suggested.

"Her lungs, according to the scan, show normal looking lungs. Nothing bleeding. I would say her injuries made her sleep and the stress of everything that's happened to her, made this worse." G'areth said.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, in my medical expertise, we should wait until she wakes up and talks to us. We need to find out about her new parents. They might have done more than we thought."

"All right. Page me when she wakes up." G'Krath said before leaving the room. G'areth looked down at the sleeping pup. Then he walked over to a chair and sat down. He kept a watch over the sleeping ooman pup. He noticed the tranquil serene look on the ooman pup's face. He knew he had a long wait before the ooman pup woke up.

-0-

Thank you for your patience. Don't forget to review.


End file.
